


[Podfic] Untitled Tumblr Prompt Fill 2

by ipoiledi, sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, just really great porn you guys, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of an untitled tumblr prompt fill by ipoiledi. “You’re in a good mood.”“Shut up,” Steve grins. “What, we got a weekend off — I’m allowed to be in a good mood.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decoy_ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Prompt Fill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230494) by ipoiledi. 



Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:14:45  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here! ](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ipoiledi%20Tumblr%20Fic.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Dressed to Digress (Nero Remix)’ by Boy Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> This podfic was made as a commission for [decoy_ocelot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot)! Thank you so so much!! It was so much fun to record!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
